For contact center outsourcers, who may serve multiple customers, ensuring data privacy when employing contact center skills-based routing, which optimizes for agent efficiency and flexibility can be challenging. While customer service representatives may require access to certain customer data to fulfill callers' requests, this can result in rigid data infrastructure deployments that require dedicated agent skill assignments instead of the flexible skill assignments typical of some non-outsourced contact centers.
In contact center environments, contact center operators often access client business applications in order to provide the services required. In some cases, these business applications have not been developed with an outsourced operating model in mind and thus in many cases placing the added burden on contact center operators to secure the access to these applications.
For contact center outsourcing operators, especially larger ones, this can lead to significantly increased network complexity requiring them to place and operate additional firewalls in their infrastructure. However, in many cases, the additional firewalls do not solve the access problem as operators limit connectivity between devices rather than by client assigned agent and accessed resource.
Some conventional solutions may operate at two separate and independent levels, namely telephony/contact center and network. The network level is a simple transport infrastructure that has no knowledge of the rules defined and enforced in the contact center environment. Some of the conventional solutions may require network operators (e.g. human operators) to understand both domains and to manually link the domains. However, without the dynamic understanding of which agent has logged onto which workstation and phone and has been assigned to which client, the infrastructure level security may be inadequate and inefficient.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.